


A Very Strange Company

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventures, Cas and Hannah are twins, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dwarf King John, Dwarf Prince Sam, Dwarf prince Dean, Dwarves, Elf King Chuck, Elf Prince Castiel, Elf Princess Hannah, Elf Queen Naomi, Elves, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hobbit Charlie, Hobbits, Multi, Rescue Missions, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Sam Winchester, Skin Changer Benny, Witch Crowley, Wizard Bobby, skin changers, witch rowena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: They are true, the stories that say that the people from in The Mountain and the Eternal Ones from the Trees used to not get along very well.Back in those days, so long ago, they had different names, however.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

They are true, the stories that say that the people from in The Mountain and the Eternal Ones from the Trees used to not get along very well. 

Back in those days, so long ago, they had different names, however.

The ones from in The Mountain once carried the name of Dwarves. They were strong, if short. Craftsmen of the highest stance. The dwarves were known all throughout their world for their weapons made from the precious jewels that they dug out from the mountain. They were miners and warriors. The toughest and yet also the most hospitable. For if you gained the trust of a dwarf, you gained a companion for life.

However, there were some that the dwarves did not like at all, and those were the Elves that resided north of their mountain. Or Elves in general.

You see, the Elves, or the Eternal Ones, as they're now called, were not kind to those that were not their kin. They isolated themselves from others. Placed enchantments on their forests that kept others out, and those who were strong enough to fight said enchantments were often never seen or heard from again. And it just so happened that Dwarves were always the ones that went missing in the Elven Woods. 

For Dwarves are brave and often times foolish beings, and always will rise up to a challenge. Even if there's no challenge to be had. The two people's hadn't gotten along for centuries. There had been bad blood between them from a battle no one could remember. The Dwarves said that the Elves stole from them. The Elves said the same about the Dwarves. 

So, how did these two people's that hated one another so passionately become the ones that we know today? Happy and thriving together, with marriages that are no longer looked down upon but rather praised? 

It happened by two unlikely friends becoming, well...more than. With a bond unlike any other, in a company unlike any other. 

For, a long, long time ago, there was once a Dwarf Prince and an Elven one. And a Hobbit, a Skin Changer, and just a simple Man that became a company and then soon, a family. 

And it all started with a rescue mission into the Elven Wood to save a young, curious Dwarf prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, some say that Prince Samuel, the youngest son of The Dwarf King John, was of great intelligence. In fact, he became a scholar when he grew older and advisor to the then Dwarf King, Dean, who was his older brother. 

But while old Sam was wise, no doubt from his many adventures with his brother and company, young Sam was curious. Too curious, his brother would often complain. And it was his curiosity that led him to being prisoner of the Elven Queen Naomi. But it was also his curiosity that made him a friend of the Elven prince Castiel, the youngest of Queen Naomi and King Chuck's seven children. 

Amongst their children, there was Lucifer, Micheal, Gabriel, Raphael, Aneal, Hannah, and the youngest Castiel. Lucifer and Micheal were twins as was Hanna and Castiel. The queen and king had an eighth child, the twin to both Castiel and Hannah but he was lost at birth, a loss that Queen Naomi never quite healed from.   
For losing a child is a wound that cuts deep and never heals and Elves lived forever if not hindered. Unless they tied their life to a mortals', which was unheard of at that time, they lived and lived throughout everything and everyone. 

And it was their prolonged life that led the young Dwarf prince into their forest that fateful day. Into the friendship and company of Prince Castiel. You see, Sam had grown up with stories of the Elves. His father often told him and his brother Dean about the untrustworthy beings. Sam had never understood why his people hated the Elves and his father couldn't quite recall the reason either. He could only recall that it had always been that way. 

So the young prince gathered what he needed, a small bag with the basic essentials, and he left the safety of the mountain under the cover of night. He dodged the dwarves that were covering the night patrols. By taking the underground tunnels that he and Dean had discovered when they were small, he came out of the mountain fortress without alerting anyone. The tunnels resided just a few miles away from the Elven Wood and so, adjusting his bag, he made the trek into the his people's so called enemies territory. 

Sam was smart and he had done his research of the land. For his home had a huge library with many different texts and scrolls that covered an assortment of material. From his countless hours of pouring over any text that involved the Elves and their homeland, he learned that you must never drink the water and never eat any fruit that the trees may offer to you, no matter how hungry or thirsty you become.

So, in Sam's bag, he packed a canteen of water, dried meat, vegetables that would surely keep during his journey, and of course he packed dried fruit. His bag was slightly heavy, due to the books he had packed and because of his fur blanket, but Sam was a strong young dwarf. And on his waist, within a belt, was a dagger. His brother's dagger to be more specific. 

A beautiful thing with green and blue jewels on the hilt and handle, the blade itself was crafted from gold and it was sharp to the touch. Dean had crafted the weapon himself and it was one of Sam's most prized possessions. He wasn't going to go anywhere without a weapon. His brother would have killed him if he did.

So, just as the sun rose over the hills and mountains, young Samuel Winchester, youngest son of King John and Prince in the Mountain, vanished across the border and into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

The trees were tall. Taller than any that Sam had ever had the privilege of seeing before. If Charlie had been there, she would have been in awe just as Sam was. His hobbit friend was very found of tall trees. The tops of the trees seemed to have not existed for Sam could not see them when he gazed up from the path he walked upon. There were cedars, pines, and mighty oaks. An odd air of enchantment hung heavy in the air, making every breath Sam took hesitant and slow. 

The path he walked was stone, white stone and weeds grew between the spaces where the stones didn't meet. Sam was amble in his pace. The young dwarf wasn't in a hurry. He was in this enchanted place for research, after all. And everyone who was anyone knew that you could not rush knowledge. Thus, he walked the path slowly, cataloging anything that caught his eye in a small leather journal. A flower with vibrant yellow petals but a putrid aroma that smelt of rotted fish, a giant white elk that he saw drinking from one of the many streams. It's horns were bigger than any he had ever seen and it stood at least eight feet from the ground. Sam had spent a long time sketching the magnificent creature until something Sam couldn't hear or see scared it off. 

The forest was oddly quiet. No bird song filled the air. Everything was unnervingly still. Sam felt as though his every move was being tracked. Something unseen was dwelling in the shadows of the mighty trees, but the young dwarf shook off his ever growing feeing of dread and continued on his path. Sam chalked the feeling up to guilt because he had left on this adventure without even leaving a note. He wasn't aware that Elf Scouts had been tracking him ever since he dared to enter the Enchanted Wood. 

Sam was busy sketching a new plant that he had come across when suddenly, a bag was but over his face and strong hands gripped him from behind. He struggled and kicked, yelling at his captors until one of them grew tired of his struggling and hit the young dwarf in his temple and Sam became unconscious. 

"What is a dwarf doing in our woods?" One of the Elves asked with a grunt as they lifted Sam onto his back. "We haven't a dwarf in here for ages. Not since the last one went missing."

"Who cares?" The other bit out, not happy with having to carry Sam's bag. It was dirty and smelt of Dwarf. "The sooner we get it to the palace, the sooner the queen can deal with it. Now hurry, Castiel. We dwelled for too long already," with a huff, the other elf jumped into the trees. 

Castiel sighed, and lifted the young dwarf higher onto his back. Jumping onto a branch, he made his way home to the palace. He was worried for the dwarf he carried. While he shared no ill will towards dwarves, his kin, especially his mother, did. The young dwarf on his back was the second one Castiel had ever seen in his long life and he didn't look threatening at all. 

He looked surprisingly young. The boy's face was smooth, lacking a beard. The boy didn't even have any fuzz on his face. His hair was unkept, wild from the elements of his home or just a simple lack of brushing. He had a thin scar, just above his eyebrow. Castiel wondered how he had gotten it. 

"What brought you here?" Castiel asked the sleeping dwarf. Sighing, he said, "I hope no ill will comes to you, young dwarf. I sincerely hope you have a good reason for being in these woods." 

All he got in response was a small snore, and Castiel let a smile, a small one, grace his lips.

Castiel, youngest son of Queen Naomi and King Chuck was so busy speaking to the unconscious dwarf, he wasn't even aware that he was being tracked. Or that the dwarf he carried was being tracked, more like. 

On the ground below the branches that Castiel walked, there was another dwarf and a small Hobbit following Sam's trail. 

And the other dwarf was not too happy to be in the Enchanted Wood.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll kill him," Dean vowed. "I'll kill him and he'll never do something this stupid again."

"Calm down, Dean," his friend Charlie spoke as she walked happily along the stone path. Her large, hairy feet barely making a sound. "You wouldn't dare hurt him. You've worked too hard raising him. I'm sure Sam is fine. The Elves wouldn't dare to hurt a child of the Dwarf King," Charlie assured him, adjusting her bag to sit higher on her back.

"They would if they didn't know he was a son of the king. The idiot probably didn't even bring anything to show what his status is. To the Elves, Sammy is just another dwarf," the prince argued with his Hobbit companion. "I just can't understand why he would do something this reckless!" Dean gestured to the forest surrounding them. "This place is endless and the air is thick with Elven enchantments."

The Hobbit rolled her eyes with a huff, pushing back her curly red hair. "Yes, well that makes sense because it is an Elvish Domain, you walnut." Looking down at the ground, her eyes widened when she noticed something gleaming in the bushes off the path. "Dean, look!" Bending down, she picked up the all too familiar object and handed it to Dean.

"Sammy's dagger," he breathed, sliding his calloused fingers over the jewels. "He wouldn't have just dropped this, Charlie," he told her, voice thick. "They captured him," he seethed, spitting the words out. "The Elf scum has him!"

"I would be careful of how you speak in this forest, dwarf," a deep voice said from within the branches of the trees, "you never know who or what might be listening." Dean reached for his axe and the voice tsked. "Do not draw your weapon and I shall not release mine."

"Show yourself!" Dean bellowed, pushing Charlie behind him as he looked for the person the voice belonged to. 

Two Elves dropped down in front of the dwarf and Hobbit. A male and a female who looked very similar to one another. Both were slender and dark haired. Two pairs of shockingly blue eyes stared at them, but Dean's focused was held soley on the male elf. 

His long hair was pulled back and braided and a thin golden crown circled his head. He didn't have his bow drawn. The pair just stood there, studying them. The elf's eyes seemed to gaze directly into Dean's soul. His presence wasn't threatening, nor was his female companion's. 

Charlie was the first to speak, breaking the spell that had come upon Dean. 

"We mean you or the forest no harm," she told the pair. "We are here searching for our brother. We believe he passed through here."

"Your brother?" The she elf asked, head cocked to the side. "You are a Hobbit, and he is a dwarf," she gestured to Dean with an arrow. "So how could the one you're looking for be your brother?" 

Charlie blushed and went to answer but the other elf spoke before she could say anything. 

"Hannah!" He reprimanded, glaring at his companion, bright blue eyes like slits. "It is not our business how they are kin, mind your tongue, sister," he warned. 

Hannah huffed, but nodded her head in agreement, "you're right, Castiel," and to Dean and Charlie she said, "my apologies," with a small dip of her head.

"A young dwarf did pass through here," Castiel told them. His eyes caught on the dagger in Dean's hand before looking back into Dean's eyes. "I carried him myself."

"To where?" Dean demanded, taking a step forward, noticing how Hannah's hand clutched her now tightly but Castiel didn't even move. A smirk graced the elf's mouth, and his eyes sparked with amusement as he regarded the dwarf. "Where have you taken him, elf?"

"Dean!" Charlie barks, stepping in between the two. "They have not offered threat to us. You will not offer threat to them. Stand down," she hissed, a tiny hand pushing the prince back. Turning to face the Elves, she bowed. "I apologize for my brother. He is sick with worry over Sam. Please, where did you take him? Is our brother safe?"

Castiel smiled down at the Hobbit, eyes gentle. "He is perfectly safe. In a cell, but safe. No harm came to him. Except a headache."

Both Dean and Charlie breathed out in relief. Shoulders dropping their tension immediately. Charlie graced the elves with a smile. Dean merely glanced at them before speaking with a growl in his voice.

"Why is he in a cell? He hasn't done anything wrong!" He yelled, glaring at Hannah and Castiel. 

Castiel gritted his teeth. The dwarf was far to arrogant and hot headed. "He passed through our lands uninvited, master dwarf. He is being held as a trespasser, nothing more. If you will come with us, we will release him back into your hands." 

Charlie nodded. "Of course. We will follow you, master Elf." 

"Lead on then," Dean snarked, slipping Sam's dagger into his belt.


End file.
